Heroes of the Bible
Heroes of the Bible! is a set of DVD collections that consist of 3 VeggieTales Bible stories. Stories Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh, My!) (March 5, 2002) # Daniel and the Lion's Den (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) (December 21, 2002) # Dave and the Giant Pickle (March 5, 2002) # Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (September 21, 2002) Trivia * It was made during production of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. * Tales From the Crisper wasn't on the release. * In the credits for the first volume, an instrumental of either Oh, No! What We Gonna Do?, Big Things Too or Haman's Song should've played. * This is the only Heroes of the Bible volume to feature Penelope Pear and Larry-Boy. * For some reason, the copyright year says 2001, meaning it was produced in 2001. Remarks * During the end credits, an instrumental of God Is Bigger plays, although that song isn't sung on the video. * Some international releases title this as, "Lions, Shepherds, and Queens (My God!)" Because of this, it could result taking the Lord's name in vain, because VeggieTales is a Christian-Related Show. * For some reason, the 1998 version of the theme song is shown. ** This is likely due to the fact that the compilation was made ahead of time, so that there were enough copies of tapes/DVDs to be manufactured to be at the stores. * Love My Lips isn't credited. Real-Life References * The title is based off the quote "Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my!" from "The Wizard of Oz". Gallery * VeggieTales1993Theme1.png * VeggieTales1993Theme2.png * VeggieTales1993Theme3.png * TalesFromtheCrisper89.png * TalesFromtheCrisper98.png * TalesFromtheCrisper96.png * DanielAndTheLionsDen45.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen47.JPG * TalesFromtheCrisper27.png * DanielAndTheLionsDen50.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen37.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen38.JPG * TalesFromtheCrisper104.png * TalesFromtheCrisper105.png * DanielAndTheLionsDen93.JPG * VeggieTales1993Theme4.png * TalesFromtheCrisper5.png * TalesFromtheCrisper10.png * VeggieTales1993Theme4.png * Where'sGodWhenI'mScared2.png * TalesFromtheCrisper71.png * TalesFromtheCrisper72.png * VeggieTales1993Theme4.png * DanielAndTheLionsDen88.JPG * Where'sGodWhenI'mScared4.png * TalesFromtheCrisper18.png * TalesFromtheCrisper19.png * VeggieTales1993Theme5.png * VeggieTales1993Theme6.png * VeggieTales1993Theme7.png * VeggieTales1993Theme8.png * VeggieTales1993Theme9.png * VeggieTales1993Theme1.png * VeggieTales1993Theme2.png * VeggieTales1993Theme3.png * TalesFromtheCrisper89.png * TalesFromtheCrisper98.png * TalesFromtheCrisper96.png * DanielAndTheLionsDen45.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen47.JPG * TalesFromtheCrisper27.png * DanielAndTheLionsDen50.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen37.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen38.JPG * TalesFromtheCrisper104.png * TalesFromtheCrisper105.png * DanielAndTheLionsDen93.JPG * VeggieTales1993Theme4.png * TalesFromtheCrisper5.png * TalesFromtheCrisper10.png * VeggieTales1993Theme4.png * Where'sGodWhenI'mScared2.png * TalesFromtheCrisper71.png * TalesFromtheCrisper72.png * VeggieTales1993Theme4.png * DanielAndTheLionsDen88.JPG * Where'sGodWhenI'mScared4.png * TalesFromtheCrisper18.png * TalesFromtheCrisper19.png * VeggieTales1993Theme5.png * VeggieTales1993Theme6.png * VeggieTales1993Theme7.png * VeggieTales1993Theme8.png * VeggieTales1993Theme9.png * HotBVol1 GiantPickletitle.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle1.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle2.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle3.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle4.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle5.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle6.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle7.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle8.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle9.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle10.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle11.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle12.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle13.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle14.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle15.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle16.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle17.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle18.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle19.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle20.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle21.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle22.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle23.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle24.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle25.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle26.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle27.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle28.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle29.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle30.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle31.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle32.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle33.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle34.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle35.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle36.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle37.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle38.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle39.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle40.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle41.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle42.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle43.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle44.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle45.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle46.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle47.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle48.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle49.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle50.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle51.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle52.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle53.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle54.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle55.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle56.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle57.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle58.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle59.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle60.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle61.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle62.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle63.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle64.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle65.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle66.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle67.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle68.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle69.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle70.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle71.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle72.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle73.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle74.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle75.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle76.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle77.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle78.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle79.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle80.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle81.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle82.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle83.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle84.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle85.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle86.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle87.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle88.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle89.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle90.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle91.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle92.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle93.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle94.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle95.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle96.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle97.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle98.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle99.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle100.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle101.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle102.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle103.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle104.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle105.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle106.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle107.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle108.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle109.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle110.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle111.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle112.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle113.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle114.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle115.png * LoveMyLipsTitleCard.png * LoveMyLips1.png * LoveMyLips2.png * LoveMyLips3.png * LoveMyLips4.png * LoveMyLips5.png * LoveMyLips6.png * LoveMyLips7.png * LoveMyLips8.png * LoveMyLips9.png * LoveMyLips10.png * LoveMyLips12.png * LoveMyLips13.png * LoveMyLips14.png * LoveMyLips15.png * LoveMyLips16.png * LoveMyLips17.png * LoveMyLips18.png * LoveMyLips19.png * LoveMyLips20.png * LoveMyLips21.png * LoveMyLips22.png * LoveMyLips23.png * LoveMyLips24.png * LoveMyLips25.png * LoveMyLips26.png * LoveMyLips27.png * LoveMyLips28.png * LoveMyLips29.png * LoveMyLips30.png * LoveMyLips31.png * LoveMyLips32.png * LoveMyLips33.png * LoveMyLips34.png * LoveMyLips35.png * LoveMyLips36.png * LoveMyLips37.png * LoveMyLips38.png * LoveMyLips39.png * LoveMyLips40.png * LoveMyLips41.png * LoveMyLips42.png * LoveMyLips43.png * LoveMyLips44.png * LoveMyLips45.png * LoveMyLips46.png * LoveMyLips47.png * LoveMyLips48.png * LoveMyLips49.png * LoveMyLips50.png * LoveMyLips51.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle116.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle117.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle118.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle119.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle120.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle122.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle123.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle125.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle126.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle127.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle128.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle129.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle130.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle131.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle132.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle133.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle134.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle135.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle136.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle137.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle138.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle139.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle140.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle141.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle142.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle143.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle144.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle145.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle146.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle147.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle148.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle149.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle150.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle151.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle153.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle154.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle155.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle156.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle157.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle158.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle159.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle160.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle161.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle162.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle163.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle164.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle165.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle166.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle167.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle168.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle169.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle170.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle171.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle172.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle173.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle174.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle175.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle176.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle177.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle178.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle179.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle180.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle181.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle182.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle183.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle184.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle185.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle186.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle187.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle188.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle189.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle190.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle191.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle192.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle193.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle194.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle195.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle196.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle197.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle198.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle199.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle200.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle201.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle202.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle203.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle204.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle205.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle206.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle207.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle208.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle209.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle210.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle211.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle212.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle213.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle214.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle215.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle216.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle217.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle218.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle219.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle220.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle221.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle222.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle223.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle224.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle225.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle226.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle227.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle228.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle229.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle230.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle231.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle232.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle233.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle234.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle235.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle236.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle237.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle238.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle239.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle240.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle241.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle242.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle243.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle244.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle245.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle246.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle247.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle248.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle249.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle250.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle251.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle252.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle253.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle254.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle255.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle256.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle257.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle258.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle259.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle260.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle261.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle262.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle263.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle264.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle265.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle266.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle267.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle268.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle269.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle270.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle271.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle272.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle273.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle274.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle275.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle276.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle277.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle278.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle279.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle280.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle281.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle282.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle283.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle284.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle285.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle286.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle287.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle288.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle289.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle290.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle291.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle292.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle293.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle294.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle295.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle296.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle297.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle298.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle299.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle300.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle301.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle302.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle303.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle304.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle305.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle306.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle307.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle308.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle309.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle310.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle311.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle312.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle313.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle315.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle316.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle317.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle318.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle319.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle320.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle321.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle322.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle323.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle324.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle325.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle326.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle327.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle328.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle329.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle330.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle331.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle332.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle333.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle334.png * HotBVol1 Esthertitle.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen1.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen2.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen3.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen4.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen5.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen6.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen7.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen8.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen9.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen10.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen11.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen12.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen13.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen14.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen15.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen16.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen17.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen18.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen19.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen20.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen21.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen22.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen23.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen24.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen25.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen26.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen27.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen28.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen29.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen30.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen31.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen32.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen33.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen34.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen35.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen36.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen37.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen38.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen39.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen40.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen41.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen42.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen43.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen44.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen45.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen46.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen47.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen48.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen49.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen50.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen51.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen52.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen53.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen54.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen55.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen56.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen57.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen58.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen59.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen60.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen61.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen62.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen63.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen64.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen65.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen66.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen67.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen68.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen69.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen70.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen71.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen72.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen73.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen74.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen75.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen76.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen77.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen78.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen79.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen80.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen81.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen82.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen83.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen84.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen85.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen86.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen87.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen88.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen89.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen90.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen91.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen92.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen93.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen94.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen95.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen96.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen97.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen98.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen99.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen100.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen101.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen102.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen103.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen104.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen105.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen106.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen107.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen108.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen109.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen110.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen111.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen112.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen113.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen114.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen115.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen116.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen117.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen118.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen119.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen120.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen121.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen122.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen123.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen124.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen125.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen126.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen127.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen128.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen129.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen130.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen131.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen132.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen133.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen134.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen135.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen136.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen137.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen138.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen139.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen140.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen141.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen142.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen143.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen144.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen145.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen146.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen147.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen148.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen149.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen150.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen151.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen152.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen153.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen154.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen155.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen156.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen157.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen158.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen159.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen160.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen169.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen161.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen162.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen163.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen164.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen165.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen166.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen167.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen168.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen169.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen170.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen171.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen172.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen173.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen174.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen175.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen176.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen177.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen178.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen179.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen180.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen181.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen182.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen183.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen184.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen185.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen186.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen187.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen188.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen189.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen190.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen191.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen192.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen193.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen194.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen195.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen196.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen197.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen198.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen199.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen200.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen201.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen202.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen203.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen204.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen205.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen206.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen207.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen208.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen209.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen210.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen211.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen212.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen213.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen214.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen215.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen216.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen217.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen218.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen219.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen220.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen221.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen222.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen223.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen224.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen225.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen226.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen227.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen228.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen229.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen230.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen231.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen232.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen233.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen234.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen235.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen236.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen237.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen238.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen239.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen240.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen241.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen242.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen243.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen244.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen245.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen246.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen247.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen248.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen249.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen250.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen251.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen252.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen253.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen254.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen255.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen256.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen257.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen258.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen259.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen260.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen261.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen262.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen263.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen264.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen265.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen266.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen267.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen268.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen269.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen270.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen271.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen272.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen273.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen274.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen275.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen276.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen277.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen278.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen279.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen280.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen281.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen282.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen283.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen284.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen285.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen286.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen287.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen288.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen289.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen290.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen291.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen292.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen293.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen294.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen295.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen296.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen297.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen298.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen299.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen300.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen301.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen302.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen303.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen304.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen305.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen306.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen307.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen308.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen309.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen310.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen311.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen312.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen313.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen314.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen315.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen316.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen317.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen318.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen319.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen320.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen321.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen322.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen323.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen324.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen325.png * TheBattleIsNotOurs.png * Xerxes'PalaceDaylight.png * EstherAtPalaceHallway.png * LarryMarkus.png * EstherAwkwardSmile.png * ChineseFood.png * XerxesHamanPlayingGame.pn * gPalaceGate.png * HamanHoldingCards.png * JanetJacksonCard.png * KingInBed.png * Xerxes about parade.png * Markus about parade too.png * Markus slams the door 1.png * Markus slams the door 2.png * PalaceEntrance.png * PalaceLivingRoom.png * Xerxes and haman shocked.png * Esther hearing.png * Esther.jpg * Esther going to island.png * Esther mad.png * Haman shocked.png * Pizza.png * RoyalEdictMordecai.png * Esther saying about mordecai is her cousin.png * XerxesMadAtHaman.png * Xerxes mad at haman.png * GrimTicklerNight.png * TicTacToe.png * EstherLookingAtAudience.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueenClosing.png Miscellaneous HotBvol1 DVDInsert.png DVD menu DVD Heroes1.jpg Img042.jpg Veggie tales heroes of the bible 1514190830fcb00421.jpg Veggie tales heroes of the bible 1514190830 716a7e4c.jpg Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! (March 5, 2002) # The Story of Flibber-o-loo (from Are You My Neighbor?) (August 27, 2002) # Rack, Shack & Benny (November 26, 2002) # Josh and the Big Wall! (December 21, 2002) A Baby, A Quest, and the Wild, Wild West! (April 21, 2009) # The Ballad of Little Joe # Babysitter in DeNile (from Duke and the Great Pie War) # Moe and the Big Exit Home Video Release The first two volumes released on VHS in March 5, 2002 by Word Entertainment and HIT Entertainment, and on DVD in February 4, 2003 by Warner Home Video. The third volume was released on DVD in April 21, 2009. 2002 HiT Entertainment Release Edit Opening Edit # 2001 FBI Warning # HiT Entertainment Logo # 2000-2003 Big Idea logo # Kipper Videos Trailer # Bob The Builder Promo # The Wiggles Videos Trailer # Barney Holiday Videos Trailer # The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo # LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows Trailer # Jonah - a VeggieTales Movie Teaser # Barney Holiday Videos Trailer # Why We Do What We Do Promo # 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo Fun Facts Trivia * The first two were made during production of Jonah. The third one was made sometime between Abe and the Amazing Promise and Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella. * The first two volumes are the first two collections to have interviews from kids. This never happened after this until God Made You Special. * For some reason, the 1998 version of the theme song is shown on the first 2 volumes. * In the credits for the first volume, an instrumental of either Oh, No! What We Gonna Do?, Big Things Too or Haman's Song should've played. Remarks * On "Heroes of the Bible 1", during the credits, an instrumental of God Is Bigger plays, although that song isn't sung on the video. * On the third volume, the credits show the cast for the stories of Babysitter in DeNile, and Duke and the Great Pie War. Category:Episodes